Because of the relatively large number of automobile accidents in which infants are seriously wounded or killed, many seat experts recommend that infants travelling in automobiles be placed in specially designed infant car seats. In North America and other jurisdictions, it is mandated that an infant being transported in an automobile be carried in such an infant car seat. The infant car seat must itself be securely fastened in place using suitable means such as the automobile seat belts.
Such infant car seats are designed to protect the infant by reducing the possibility of injuries in the event of an accident or other cause of rapid deceleration. In the event of a rapid deceleration, the movement of the infant is severely restricted, such that the possibility of the infant flying through the windshield or smashing against the dashboard is greatly reduced.
Conventional infant car seats are produced and sold by a number of different manufacturers and come in a variety of different sizes and shapes. Infant car seats generally have substantially the shape of an oblong basket into which the infant is placed while reclining on its back and into which the infant is then secured using straps over the shoulders and through the legs in what is effectively a three-point restraining harness.
Typically, the conventional infant car seat includes a lower seat portion serving to support the legs and lower torso of the infant. A back extends substantially upwardly beyond the head of the infant, serving to support its head and upper torso. Opposing sides are formed along the edges of the lower seat portion and back, completing the shell-like shape of the seat.
A substantially U-shaped arm forming a handle is pivotally attached to the sides of the shell and is adapted to be selectively locked in selected positions by a locking means. Typically, the handle can be pivoted between upper and lower extremes for use respectively as a carrying handle or as a brace for keeping the seat in an upright condition when it is rested upon a generally horizontal supporting surface. Oftentimes, it may prove desirable to remove the infant car seat from the vehicle and carry it by the handle or place it on a wheeled stroller frame.
Although most conventional car seats typically satisfactorily serve their intended purpose of protecting a child against the potential repercussions of rapid acceleration and deceleration when travelling in a vehicle, they typically nevertheless suffer from at least one major drawback. Indeed, although some conventional infant car seats are provided with some type of sun shade, conventional car seats offer little or no protection against environmental elements such as cold air, wind, rain, snow and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for an infant car seat cover.
A conventional blanket, towel or the like is sometimes positioned over the upright handle and open area of the infant car seat in order to provide a makeshift tent-like weather shield. This prior art method of using conventional blankets, towels or the like however suffers from numerous drawbacks.
For example, the blanket being unattached to the infant car seat may easily fall off the latter when subjected to gusts of wind or may simply slide off the infant car seat during manipulation of the latter. In other instances, the blanket may be inadvertently biased towards the infant in the car seat causing a potential choking hazard.
Furthermore, conventional blankets being deprived of venting means may lead to overheating of the infant and/or to excessive breathing by the infant of carbon dioxide with potential health consequences. Still furthermore, the conventional blanket being typically positioned over the carrying handle may hinder the use of the latter potentially leading to the infant car seat being inadvertently dropped and injuries to the infant.
The prior art has shown some examples of patents disclosing items adapted to be used as infant seat covers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,221 issued Aug. 7, 1990 to Isabel C. Livingston; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,616 issued Dec. 24, 1991 to Gerry N. Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,231 issued Mar. 5, 1991 to Roberta W. Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,639 issued Jun. 4, 1996 to Orlando C. Jaime; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,490 issued Mar. 24, 1998 to Kristin M. Mortenson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,421 issued Feb. 1, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,393 issued Mar. 21, 2000 to Warren E. Roh; U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,355 issued May 2, 2000 to Elisabeth A. Klassen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,791 issued Nov. 19, 2002 to Mylene Sacchine; U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,153 issued Feb. 11, 2003 to Marvalee Brewer; Canadian Patent No. 2,397,441 issued Mar. 19, 2003 to Michelle Haney; U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,574 issued Apr. 15, 2003 to Robert F. Bader; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,225 issued Apr. 15, 2003 to Mercedes Drost constitute examples of prior art patents disclosing structures adapted to use as infant seat covers.
Although somewhat useful, the structures disclosed in the above-mentioned patents still nevertheless suffer from numerous drawbacks. For example, some of the above-mentioned patents disclose structures which are not specifically tailored for protecting the infant from winter-like conditions but rather mainly from sun, dust and insects. Other structures may potentially limit the natural movement of the infant.
Yet, still, other structures offer only limited visual access to the infant in the car seat and limited visual access for the infant to the external environment. Furthermore, some prior art covers simply do not allow proper access to the car seat handle when positioned thereover.
Still, furthermore, some prior art covers are not adapted to be easily and readily mounted over conventional car seats and/or are not designed so as to be fittable over the variety of car seat designs. Yet, still furthermore, some prior art covers do not allow for proper ventilation of the volume located thereunderneath. Also, some prior art covers do not allow the cover to be left in place on the infant car seat even though the infant is to be placed into or removed from the infant car seat.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved infant car seat cover. It is a general object of the present invention to provide such an improved infant car seat cover.